


Streaming Service

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, I just realized I forgot to have him take his mask off, I'm gross, Omorashi, Piss stuff, Watersports, a little bit, what the fuck ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren keeping you spread out over an interrogation table for hours. You're not Resistance but he enjoys his own little games. Earlier that week he had you walking around base naked for two days. Now you're immobilized. And you really have to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streaming Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filipa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filipa/gifts).



When he finally returns to the interrogation room, Kylo is silent- faceless behind the mask. It’s been agony, being tied up here. You haven’t even been able to pass out under the glaring lights. He stalks over to you and looks you up and down. You squirm in your restraints and whimper when he caresses your jaw with a gloved hand.

“Kylo, you’re back…”

You hear a dark, distorted laugh and you swallow, blinking dumbly at him. 

“Are- are you going to let me go?”

He huffs another laugh. “Not quite.” He pulls your pants around your ankles in one swift motion and cups your pussy in his large hand, toying with the fabric of your underwear. You clench, wishing you could cross your legs to alleviate some of the pressure building in your gut. His thick fingers search for your clit, parting your folds, teasing at your entrance before grinding against your nub.

“Please Kylo, I need…”

“Shh. I’ll give you what you need.”

He nearly tears your underwear in two when he pulls it down past your knees. Then he leans over you, kissing your neck, your stomach, your hips, until he arrives at your cunt. He parts your folds again and licks a long stripe up your slit.

“Kylo, I need to pee…”

“No. You need to cum.”

You panic, trying to wiggle away from him, but there’s nowhere to go. He wraps his lips around your clit and tongues it greedily. You’re writhing under his hungry mouth, sweat pearling on your forehead as you watch him work. He shoves two fingers in your mouth to get them wet before he fucks your pussy open, thrusting slowly as he sucks on your clit.

“Kylo, please- _fuck_ -”

He hums, sending vibrations through your core. Your legs start to quiver as he draws you closer to the edge. Your pussy is warm and so, so sensitive- is that just your juices or did a little bit trickle out? Your hands curl into fists, nails digging into your palms as you clench around his fingers. Another swirl of his tongue and you’re cumming, hard. Your back arches slightly off the table and he works you through the aftershocks.

He licks his lips, wipes his chin, and smiles.

“You know what comes next.”

“I... You let me go to the refresher?”

You’re starting to hate the sound of his laugh. “No need.”

He presses down on your belly with the heel of his hand and grins wickedly. Then he nuzzles your mound, planting kisses to your folds, trying to coax it out of you.

“Relax. Won’t it feel good to just let go?”

Your cheeks are burning up and an anxious knot is constricting your throat. You try to breathe through it, try to ignore the pain where he’s pressing down, but it’s too much. Suddenly you let go and a warm, slow stream of piss leaks onto the table, pooling under your ass. Kylo reacts quickly, opening his mouth and catching some of the flow. He spits it out onto your chest and it soaks through your shirt. The odor rises to your nostrils until you can practically taste it.

Kylo stands to his full height, frees his half-hard cock from his robes and pisses on your face. Hot and rank, it drips into your hair and mixes with your sweat. Now you do taste it as he pries your mouth open and makes you swallow it down. When the flow finally stops, he keeps his cock stuffed in your mouth and it grows harder, forcing you to stretch your jaw open. He fucks your face, just a few deep thrusts before he cums down your throat with a groan.

He leaves you to soak in your shame.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Filipa for the prompt <3


End file.
